Pregnacy of Zero
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: Louise and Saito have been married for six months now, Louise has been acting strange, she has been throwing up every morning she had been moody lately, now she discovers why. -these will be short stories NO LONG STORIES if i get enough i might make it into a long one-


**Pregnancy of Zero**

Peace... at last was in Halkeginia, everyone agreed that peace was finally achieved after the end of the Ancient Dragon, the Pope was eaten by it, but Julio was given the title of Pope. That was little of a year ago.

The birds were sing in the lovely trees in the backyard of a massive estate, ducks and geese were eating the bread that were being distrubitive by the servants, but what caught you attention was a lovely lady that had pink hair a figure that any girl would kill for, this was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, wife to the savior of Halkeginia, Saito Chevalier De Hiraga, Knight of Ondine and a loving husband.

Louise was standing out on their back porch of Saito's Estate... No, 'Their' Estate Mansion, she was worried about Saito. It has been a week since Saito had left on his secret mission that the Princess had given him. Louise had begged the Princess to let him go on a safer mission instead of the usual dangerous mission.

It had been 12 month's since their marriage, that day had been the happiest day of her life, she got married to her familiar... not her familiar, 'Her' Saito.

Who she loved with all her heart, but Saito kept on getting picked for the Princesse's Secret Mission's each month he would go on them; coming back with scrapes and bruises and sometimes deep gashes (which Louise was terrified about). Seeing as how he might not come back if he get's caught by some thugs, or some bandit's. Sure Saito could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but worry, Louise hadn't been sent on these mission because, Louise had been throwing up, and she's been cranky lately, in fact for weeks now.

Saito didn't want her to be hurt and when Louise and Saito went to visit his parent's, Louise had been accepted into the family, but whats worse is that they had to leave because of him being wanted for stealing the 'Steel Dragon', Saito, stole to save her, and her world from the Ancient Dragon.

Louise decided to go to her Fathers Estate to ask about these symptoms. Getting dressed in a long pink and black dress, going to her knees and making herself all the more beautiful.

Louise walked out the front door, passing the servants and maids, waving as she went by, they really loved her alot, because she was nice to them unlike some Nobles, as Louise walked past them she got into her carriage and told her coach tto drive to her families estate, watching the scenery as she was driven toward there destination, as Louise arrived and she was greeted by her sisters (her older sister cattleya had gotten a little better) and greeted her, she walked throught the estate and met her mother and sat down to talk to her about this, as she explained the symptoms, all her mother did was smile and smiled she did, her reply was that since she is a woman she should know what it means since she had to go through it as well.

On her way back she stopped by the acedemy and said 'Hi' to her friends and teachers. Louise had gotten back and wondered What her Mother meant by _'she should already know since she's a woman' _she's been throwing up and been mad lately.

As she was driven back to their estate, she had pieced all the pieces together and wanted to tell Saito together. Once she was home, she had waited for Saito to come home on the couch. She must of dozed off, because once she felt hands, on her, no restraining her, but none of the less she twitched, and tried to get it off she felt a kiss on her lips, and slowly opened her eys to see a black haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a blue and white sweater black pants and sneakers.

"Saito" she whispered, tears in her eyes, shaking because of her good news, waiting to tell him, waiting to tell him that he was...

"Sorry for being so late, Louise" said Saito hugging her.

Louise got up and cried into his chest, Saito was shocked about why she was crying.

"Louise... are you ok" asked a concerned Saito gently grabbing her cheeks, "are you hurt" he continued.

"No Saito, I have wonderful news" cried Louise, sniffling into his sweater,all the while holding his hand.

"What news" was, he looked in her beautiful pink eyes, they always caught his attention, they showed love for him and nothing else.

Louise said joyfully _"I'm Pregnant."_

Saito was shocked, he was going to be a Dad. So he did what any other Father-to-be does, he fainted.

**I need you guys to write reviews, tell me what i need to do, to make it better, what i need to improve on, Writing was never my specialty tell me what i did good on.**


End file.
